elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 2
Update 2 was the second major update to be released for , and released on June 26 2014. It included the new Veteran Crypt of Hearts dungeon, a Field of View slider and improved interaction with the world, among many other improvements. Patch Notes Overview Welcome to The Elder Scrolls Online v1.2.3. This version contains our second major content update, the introduction of the new Veteran Crypt of Hearts dungeon, as well as many other fixes and refinements to gameplay, quests, and more. We have also added a new FOV slider for first-person view, and improved the overall interaction with the world. Big Changes / Updates / New Features Veteran Crypt of Hearts Dungeon *Veteran Crypt of Hearts is open! The lich Nerien'eth has returned to inflict endless agony on the spirits he trapped in the original Crypt of Hearts. Fight mysterious Daedra and ultimately the lich himself to free these souls in an entirely new content experience. Veteran Crypt of Hearts continues the story begun in the original dungeon. This Veteran Dungeon is intended to be a challenge for groups of Veteran Rank 12 player characters. FOV Slider *Our new field of view slider allows you to change the field of view while playing in first-person mode, and will let you change between the minimum FOV of 70 up to the maximum FOV of 130. *The slider settings can be found in Settings > Camera, and under the First Person section. *Your setting will be saved per character. Pick up Armor and Weapons *Weapons and armor found in the world can now be picked up and equipped. **These items are low quality, but can be used if needed. **These items sell for 0 gold. **These items can be upgraded through crafting. **These items can be deconstructed, but yield very low inspiration and rarely yield usable resources. Improved Interior Lighting *They say a picture is worth a thousand words, so take a look at these images of our new window projections: Light Jerkins *Have updrafts been an issue for you robe wearers? Rejoice, citizens of Tamriel, as you may now craft light jerkins for added comfort and style. Solo vs Group Content Callouts *To reduce confusion when separated from your friends while entering solo instances, all doors and loading screens will now tell you what type of instance you are about to enter. For example, the door to Spindleclutch will now be displayed as "Spindleclutch (Group Instance)." Fixes & Improvements Alliance War General *Keep Archers now receive upgraded damage abilities via the Keep upgrades. *New Daily Quests have been added for killing enemy classes. These can be found at the bounty boards. *Fixed an issue where getting killed while in Cyrodiil could cause you to become de-synced from your body. *The Fort Aleswell gatehouse door will now properly gain more health when it receives wood upgrades. *Celarus, the two week campaign, will now properly reward members of the Daggerfall Covenant when they place first at the end of the campaign. Art & Animation General *Large bows will no longer clip into your head while you’re crouched in stealth. Audio General *Added additional sounds that play when your screen shakes. *Added music and ambience to some locations where they were previously missing. *Fixed volume level inconsistencies that were occurring with some voice-over lines. *Fixed some cases where the voice-over was silent. *Improved a number of sounds for FX, fixtures, monsters, abilities, and UI. *Fixed many typos and voice-over/text mismatches. *Balanced combat audio. *Adjusted some voiceover in Hel Ra Citadel so they’re easier to hear. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where abilities that you could interrupt sometimes lacked the visual interrupt cue. *NPC health will no longer desync when they fight each other during certain theater scenes. *Automatic crowd-control immunity and crowd-control break immunity will now protect you from the same types of crowd-control. *Bow heavy attacks will no longer result in zombified monsters. *The first person camera will no longer jitter when walking backwards while crouched. *Attacking right after landing from a jump will no longer cause your character’s torso to twist awkwardly. *Fixed an issue where monster deaths wouldn't animate properly in certain areas. *Removing a disguise will no longer sometimes result in your character having distorted proportions. *Fixed an issue where reflected projectiles would sometimes create a mirror image of themselves that did no damage. *Fixed an issue where several single-target abilities would not cause the caster to turn and face their target. *All weapon abilities can now correctly trigger weapon enchantments. *Reaper’s March group bosses are no longer push overs. *Weapon enchantment effects will no longer hit targets who successfully roll-dodge the main attack. *Fixed an issue where brace (the buff applied to player characters while blocking) was being removed by several player-character abilities. *Using Shadow Cloak during the quest Dream Walk Into Darkness will no longer result in the Nightblade drawing aggro. *Player characters can no longer be attacked before they finish loading into the game. *Fixed an issue that was causing health bars to become desynced and not display the correct values. *Attack speed now correctly affects all weapons and weapon types. *Mundus Stone buffs are now working properly again. *Fixed an issue that was resulting in some monsters becoming invulnerable and unable to be attacked. *A small number of item set effects that were hitting more targets than intended have been corrected. The impacted sets are: **Ebon Armory **Hircine's Veneer **The Worm's Raiment *Fixed an issue where Veteran Rank 1 characters were unable to receive vendor loot (items with no use other than to sell). *Reduced the weapon swap cooldown from 1.5 seconds to 0.5 seconds. *Fixed an issue where swapping the action bar while moving in first-person view would take you into third-person view. *We have slightly relaxed the overall Overcharge cap for health regen. Dragonknight *Ardent Flame **Extended Chains (Fiery Grip morph): This ability’s cost has been decreased. **Fiery Grip: This ability will no longer taunt monsters that already have an active taunt on them. **Flame Lash (Lava Whip morph): Increased the damage and healing for this ability's activated follow-up attack. **Molten Whip (Lava Whip morph): This ability’s slotted passive only applies to Ardent Flame skill line abilities instead of all fire damage. *Draconic Power **Choking Talons: You will no longer be charged twice the required magicka amount to use this ability. **Dragon Leap: This ability's minimum range requirement has been removed. **Burning Talons (Dark Talons morph): Decreased this ability's damage-over-time duration. *Earthen Heart **Igneous Shield (Obsidian Shield morph): This ability now increases the healing you deal to allies for 5 seconds instead of increasing your shield value. **Igneous Shield (Obsidian Shield morph): This ability's healing buff no longer stacks. **Petrify: This ability now damages enemies when the effect ends. Nightblade *Assassination **Assassin's Blade: This ability's visual effects are now easier to see. **Incapacitate (Haste morph): This ability now increases heavy attack damage. **Master Assassin: This passive ability now increases spell power in addition to weapon power. Its stun duration increase has also been added to the tooltip. **Reaper's Mark (Mark Target morph): This ability’s weapon and spell damage buff no longer stacks with itself – the duration of the damage buff will now just refresh upon each kill. *Shadow **Path of Darkness: This ability can now be seen by all other player characters. Also fixed an issue where it was ticking more times than intended on a target. **Refreshing Path: This ability will now heal your allies, and the healing done has been slightly increased. **Refreshing Shadows: This passive ability is now always active, and no longer requires you to use another ability. **Shadow Cloak: This ability can now be cast when you have less than 35% of your magicka. Additionally, using this ability while a monster is taunted will now cause it to attack a different target. *Siphoning **Leeching Strikes (Siphoning Strikes morph): The tooltip for this ability now shows the correct percentage of health recovery. **Magicka Flood: This ability now correctly increases your maximum magicka. **Siphoning Strikes: This ability now restores slightly less resources, and will no longer desync your resource bars upon use. **Soul Siphon (Soul Shred morph): Edited the tooltip for this ability so it’s more consistent with all other tooltips, and fixed an issue so the upgrade tooltip now states that it does less damage than the base ability. **Strife: Fixed an issue where the red glow from this ability would last longer than intended. Sorcerer *Dark Magic **Crystal Blast (Crystal Shard morph): Increased this ability’s area-of-effect damage. **Crystal Fragments: The sound and visual effects that indicate this ability can be cast instantly are more noticeable. **Dark Deal (Dark Exchange morph): You can now move while channeling this ability. The increase to your armor and spell resistance has also been removed from this ability. **Restraining Prison (Rune Prison morph): When this ability is removed from one player character, it no longer removes the graphics from your other targets. *Daedric Summoning **General Summon Improvements ***Your pets will now stealth with you when you initially crouch. ***Your pets can now be given a target to attack. ****Press Y and left-click on your mouse to have them attack a target. ****Press Y and right-click on your mouse to have them return to you. ***The Storm Atronach pet will now cancel his cast when you tell him to switch targets, and can also switch targets faster which will result in slightly increased damage. ***Your pets will no longer agro other enemies while you are mounted. **Rebate: Updated this ability's tooltip to state that pets restore magicka when they die, or when you unsummon them. **Hardened Ward (Conjured Ward morph): This ability now has a unique icon. **Summon Storm Atronach: The Charged Lightning synergy associated with this ability now adds 150% bonus damage instead of a flat 150 damage. **Volatile Familiar: This ability's tooltip now mentions it also explodes when unsummoned. *Storm Calling **Disintegrate: Edited the tooltip for this ability so it now shows the damage value. **Endless Fury (Mages' Fury morph): Fixed an issue where this ability was not properly restoring magicka when it landed the killing blow on an enemy. **Lightning Form: This ability now deals damage at every tick. **Lightning Splash: Edited the tooltip so it more accurately reflects the damage dealt. **Overload: Significantly increased the light attack damage and cost for this ability. Ride the lightning! **Power Overload: This no longer uses the same ability bar as the werewolf. Templar *Aedric Spear **Blazing Spear (Spear Shards morph): Moderately increased this ability's damage over time. **Empowering Sweep (Radial Sweep morph): This Ultimate ability now gives 15% damage reduction and +4% damage reduction for each target hit instead of increasing your armor. **Focused Charge: We have made this ability's tooltip clearer—it now states that it only stuns targets that are casting. **Piercing Spear: This passive now adds a melee critical strike in addition to a spell critical strike when using spear abilities. **Puncturing Strikes: Increased the overall damage for this ability by 10%, and increased the damage to the closest target from 100% to 110%. The bonus damage to the closest target will no longer randomly deal double the intended damage. **Puncturing Strike: Rank III and Rank IV and the final hit now play impact sounds. **Puncturing Sweep (Puncturing Strikes morph): This ability will now heal you based on the damage done. **Spear Shards: This ability will no longer disorient targets that roll dodge. *Dawn's Wrath **Blinding Flashes (Blinding Light morph): Increased this ability's duration. Also, monsters knocked off balance by Blinding Flashes will only display their knockback animation once. **Blinding Light: Missing a bash attack while under the effects of Blinding Light will now set the target off balance. **Dark Flare (Solar Flare morph): This ability now scales in damage from ranks I-IV. **Nova: This ability can now deal critical strikes, and the damage-per-tick has been increased by 20%. **Searing Light: Increased this ability's damage. **Solar Disturbance (Nova morph): This ability now scales in damage from ranks I-IV, and now snares your targets by 60% at all ranks. **Solar Flare: Slightly reduced the cast time for this ability from 1.5 seconds to 1.3 seconds. **Sunfire: This ability’s damage-over-time now lasts 1 additional second, and deals 10% more damage. *Restoring Light **Cleansing Ritual: Decreased this ability's particle effects in an effort to make other effects easier to see. **Remembrance (Rite of Passage morph): The damage reduction buff now perists for the duration of the channel. The tooltip has been updated to reflect this. **Repentance (Restoring Aura morph): This ability’s beam effect no longer plays a second time if you re-approach the corpse after going out-of-range. **Rite of Passage: This Ultimate ability is now capable of critical strikes and will make you immune to crowd-control while channeling it. **Ritual of Rebirth: This ability now heals you (the caster) for the same value as the other morph, Lingering Ritual. Weapons *Bow **Focused Aim (Snipe morph): This ability's tooltip now lists the duration of the effect. **Hawk Eye: Poison Arrow damage-over-time ticks now benefit from this passive ability. **Long Shots: This passive ability's bonus is now applied to enemies greater than 40 meters away. **Magnum Shot (Scatter Shot morph): This ability's animation no longer breaks if used while silenced or bracing. **Poison Arrow: Increased the damage-over-time for this ability by 50%. **Snipe: Reduced the cast time for this ability from 3 seconds to 2 seconds. We also reduced the range for this ability from 40 meters to 35 meters, and reduced the minimum range from 20 meters to 10 meters. *Destruction Staff **Force Pulse (Force Shock morph): This ability's Rank III tooltip now lists the correct damage value. **Impulse: When an enemy is damaged first by this ability, the target(s) will now display a hit reaction. *Dual Wield **Hitting an off-balance enemy with a dual wield heavy attack now provides a damage bonus on both swings. **Dual wield heavy attacks versus off-balance enemies now knock the targets down at the correct time. **Flurry: This ability now properly animates even if the first tick is dodged. **Flurry: Increased the damage executed by the last hit by 10%. **Twin Blade and Blunt: This passive ability now scales based on weapon damage instead of spell damage. **Whirlwind: This ability no longer increases the damage of weapon enchantments. *One Hand and Shield **All One Hand and Shield abilities now require you to have a one-handed weapon and a shield equipped in order to activate them. **Reverberating Bash (Power Bash morph): This ability now correctly reduces enemy spell power. *Restoration Staff **Force Siphon: This ability no longer generates ultimate. **Steadfast Ward: Corrected this ability's tooltip so that it matches what the ability actually does. The tooltip no longer states that it only heals allies in front of you. *Two Handed Weapon **Battle Rush: Corrected a typo in this passive ability's tooltip. **Cleave: Increased the damage-over-time for this ability by 25%, and the damage now scales as the ability increases from ranks I-IV. **Critical Rush (Critical Charge morph): This ability no longer increases the damage of weapon enchantments. **Heavy Weapons: This passive ability now scales based on weapon damage instead of spell damage. It also no longer ticks for zero damage at low levels, and Rank I's axe damage modifier will now properly be weaker than that of Rank II. **Uppercut: Slightly reduced the cooldown for this ability from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds, and increased the damage of this ability by 10%. **Wrecking Blow (Uppercut morph): This ability's damage bonus is no longer calculated twice. Armor *Light Armor **Recovery II: Fixed a typo with this passive ability's tooltip. *Medium Armor **Evasion: This ability's triggered opacity effect will no longer prematurely disappear after killing an enemy. **Wind Walker 1: Adjusted this ability so it now reduces the cost of stamina abilities by 1% per piece of medium armor equipped, and 2% at rank 2. Guilds *Fighters Guild **General: All additional effects for Fighters Guild abilities now work against vampire player characters. **Silver Leash: This ability will now display the appropriate stun animation when used against Undead and Daedra. *Mages Guild **Entropy: Fixed an issue where this ability's damage was erroneously scaling between Ranks I and II. **Ice Comet: This ability now snares all nearby enemies instead of only the initial enemy target. **Meteor: This ability will now always deal its area-of-effect damage, even if blocked. *The Undaunted **Inner Fire: This ability is now capable of critical strikes. **Overflowing Altar (Blood Altar morph): The Blood Feast synergy triggered by this ability no longer heals allies multiple times. World *Soul Magic **Soul Assault: This ability's tooltip now lists the proper snare value. **Soul Lock II: Corrected the tooltip for this passive ability so that it lists the right percentage in which it can automatically trap a soul in a Soul Gem upon weapon kills. *Werewolf **General: Fixed an issue so transforming out of werewolf form when you are crowd-controlled will no longer break your light and heavy attacks. **Devour: We have removed the cooldown period for this ability. You can use Devour only once per corpse. *Vampire **Bat Swarm This ability's tooltip now matches the ability’s actual duration. **Feed: We have removed the cooldown period for this ability. You can use Feed only once per enemy target. **Mist Form: This ability can no longer be interrupted. Alliance War *Support **Purge: This ability's name will now display its rank. **Replenishing Barrier (Barrier morph): We have made this ability's tooltip is clearer—it now lists the correct amount of magicka restored. Racial *Flame Talent: Ranks II and III of this passive ability now provide the correct amount of spell damage bonus to fire attacks. *Rugged: This Nord passive has changed from an armor bonus to a damage reduction bonus that grants 2% (Rank I), 4% (Rank II), and 6% (Rank III) reduced damage. **Reduce Damage Taken is unaffected by Armor Overcharge and effects spell damage as well. *Robust: This Khajiit, Nord, and Orc, passive bonus has been increased from 5% (Rank I), 10% (Rank II), and 15% (Rank III) to 10% (Rank I), 20% (Rank II), and 30% (Rank III). *Swift: This Orc passive now also causes charge attacks to deal 2% (Rank I) 4% (Rank II) and 6% (Rank III) more damage. *Vigor: This Wood Elf racial passive's effectiveness has been increased by 50%. Death Recap *New hints have been added to the death recap. *Attacks will no longer say they were performed by "offline" in the death recap. *The death recap potion hint now only displays if your potion is not on cooldown. *Fixed several instances where abilities displayed an incorrect name in the death recap. Crafting & Economy General *Edited the tooltip for the Intricate to be clearer. *Fixed an issue with Enchanting runestone tooltips so they no longer repeat themselves. *Improved the chance that Tier 3 Woodworker, Blacksmith, and Clothier hirelings will have at least blue-level improvement materials. *Alchemy solvents now display their proper level or veteran rank. Clothier *Fixed a typo in the passive Tannin Expertise 1. Dungeons & Group Content General *Fixed several issues to aid in preventing monsters from getting stuck in encounters. *Fixed several instances where summoned monsters would not reset properly when their encounter reset. *Fixed several issues where bosses lacked the standard boss immunities they should have had. *Fixed an issue where some summoned monsters in veteran dungeons were awarding Veteran Points when they should not have been. Dungeons *Arx Corinium **Fixed an issue so monsters will now award the appropriate amount of XP. *The Banished Cells **Fixed an issue where Keeper Voranil and Keeper Areldur could become stuck and break their respective theater moments. **You can now always interact with Keeper Cirion during the quest step to talk to him. *Blackheart Haven **Roost Mother will no longer despawn or spawn multiple times during the fight. **The Roost Mother will no longer become invisible while using certain abilities. *City of Ash **Razor's Edge: Fixed an issue where Laeneval was not healing you. **Razor's Edge: Fixed an issue where Laeneval and Elolir were missing their dialog. **Razor Master Erthas: Fixed an issue where Razor Master Erthas' corpse would disappear if you killed him during his teleport. **Fixed an issue where the entrance door for this dungeon was not working. *Crow's Wood (Public Dungeon) **A Son's Promise: You will no longer have to leave and re-enter the area in order to trigger Telbaril Oran to appear. *Crypt of Hearts **Fixed several issues where NPCs would have no dialog if you were not on the appropriate quest. **When exiting this dungeon, you will now appear right outside the dungeon instead of at the nearby Wayshrine. *Fungal Grotto **Fixed an issue where your progression could be blocked if a group member on the quest missed the first boss kill. *Lion's Den (Public Dungeon) **Everyone on the threat list for the champion-type monsters in the Lion's Den will now receive proper credit towards the Lion’s Den Vanquisher and Lion's Den Conqueror achievements. *Selene's Web **Selene will no longer trap you by resetting her web and appearing above it if she becomes stuck. *Tempest Island **Commodore Ohmanil: Fixed an issue where the boss would reset improperly when you blocked his chain attack. **Stormreeve Neidir: Fixed an issue where destroying the conduit would not always end the storm. *Vaults of Madness **Fixed an issue where ambient music would not play. **Ulguna Soul-Reaver: Fixed an issue where "Soul Flame" would not be visible if you were too far away when the ability was cast. **Iskra the Omen's Etheral Flame will now correctly burn you when you stand in the flames. Look out! *Wayrest Sewers **Fixed an issue that was potentially blocking your progression after the first boss. Trials *General **Fixed an issue where not all 12 members of a successful trial run would place on the trial leaderboard when they should have received credit. *Aetherian Archive **You will no longer be killed by the mysterious "Mage Lady." **The four rightmost teleport pads after the Stone Atronach will no longer erroneously fire out of sequence with the other eight. **The First Mages have bolstered their ranks at the top of the tower with more bannermen. **Enemies on one island will no longer be propelled across the void by their sheer hatred to attack you on another island. **Teleport pads by the Storm Atronach will not activate until the Atronach is destroyed. **Fixed additional edge-cases where the teleport pads before the Foundation Stone Atronach could sometimes stop working. **Fixed an issue with the first 3 sets of teleport pads where you could become desynced from your group. ***Note: The final set of pads may still cause you to desync if two player characters teleport from the same pad simultaneously. *Hel Ra Citadel **Enemies in Welwa Master's arena now consistently engage in combat. **Enemies on the ramparts will no longer pursue you when you’re trapped within the gates. **Gargoyle have toned down their hit reactions, treating your attacks like the annoying insect bites they are. **The soldiers of Hel Ra, bloodthirsty as they are, will no longer continuously attempt to enter combat with the dead. **Fixed an issue where the Hel Ra Citadel doors and gates would not open if one of your group members disconnected. Veteran Dungeons *Veteran Banished Cells **High Kinlord Rilis: Fixed an issue where you could fall twice from a single levitate. *Veteran Crypt of Hearts **The door to the final boss, Nerien'eth, will now open reliably. **Nerien'eth will no longer get stunned or stuck inappropriately during combat. *Veteran Fungal Grotto **Spawn of Mephala: Fixed an issue where the portal could fail to function properly. *Veteran Spindleclutch **Blood Relations: Fixed an issue if you were not on the quest, and you could see NPCs that should be invisible. **Blood Relations: Fixed an issue if you disconnected in the middle of the theater scene, the scene would break for the rest of the group. **Blood Relations: Fixed an issue where Guardian Sud-Hareem and Mereel would not resume their theater scene after you log back into the game. **Fixed an issue where Flesh Atronach were not enraging properly. Exploration & Itemization General *Relocated some harvest nodes so that they are not inside a fixture, or are otherwise unreachable. *Fixed an issue where a Craglorn necklace appeared as a staff when equipped. *The Mages Guild vendor in Eyevea now sells non-veteran items. *Rewards from the Imperial Edition treasure maps now scale to Veteran Ranks. *Edited the text descriptions for some items you receive as quest rewards. *Fixed an issue where some items you receive as quest rewards had the incorrect icon. *Mercenary Contracts now have the correct icon. *Fixed an issue where a blacksmith table in Obsidian Scar was not interactable. *Chests and summoned monsters will now have the appropriate veteran rank within their veteran instance. *Fixed an issue where you could not equip an item that you obtained from a container. *The Mage Restoration Item Set now reduces power by a percentage, and the effect now has a 30 second cooldown. *Veteran Dungeon bosses will now drop loot down to Veteran Rank 1. *Fixed an issue where Robe of Twilight's Embrace would craft as Well Fitted. *Updated Belkarth vendors so they now sell more varied and appropriate gear. *Corrected an issue where alchemy solvent tooltips were displaying the incorrect level or Veteran Rank. *Updated the coloring of racial motif books so that their color better represents their rarity: **Playable race motifs (except Imperial) are blue. **NPC race motifs (Primal, Barbarian, Ancient Elf, and Daedric) are purple. **The Imperial racial motif is gold. *Any equipment found in the tutorial now has a value of 0. *Removed the Lire and Jaedi runestones from the game that were received rarely through hireling mails. These had no corresponding glyph in the game, and can be deleted from your inventory if you have any. *Soul Gems: Updated Soul Gem tooltips to reflect the correct levels at which they are effective. Glyphs & Traits *General: **Having weapons with the same trait equipped in your Primary Weapon Set and your Backup Weapon Set will no longer stack their bonuses. **Fixed grammatical or capitalization errors for multiple glyph tooltips. *Powered: This weapon trait now reduces the cooldown for the following Glyphs: **Crushing **Hardening **Rage **Weakening *Infused: This trait now applies to the Reduce Armor enchantment, and provides a bonus to the Damage Shield enchant. Item Sets *General: **Fixed an issue where some item sets were providing an incorrect amount of spell critical, critical strike, physical resist, or spell resist. **Corrected tooltip typos for the following item sets: ***Affliction ***Almalexia's Mercy ***Crest of Cyrodiil ***Hircine's Veneer ***Whitestrake's Retribution *Apprentice Garb: This item set now affects 6 targets instead of an unlimited amount. **Known Issue: The FX for this ability currently only plays on 2 targets instead of all targets. *Azura's Peace: This item set bonus now works correctly. *Grace of the Ancients: Clarified tooltip for item set and its bonus. *Hircine's Vineer: This set’s bonus is no longer removed when a group member dies. *Hunding's Rage: This set’s weapon bonus effect has changed from 21% to a flat value that is factored off of item level. *Magicka Furnace: This set’s effect has had its cooldown increased from 5 seconds to 30 seconds. *Relics of the Physician: This item set now properly increases healing done. *Shalidor's Curse: Clarified the tooltip for this item set and its bonus. *Soulshine: This item set is now capable of reflecting spells with a cast time. *Vengeance Leech: This item set now properly grants health recovery on kill. Miscellaneous General *You can now only delete a limited number of characters per day. *Objects in the world will now load in more smoothly while riding on horseback. *Inviting other player characters into a large group who are in a different zone will no longer cause de-syncing issues or disconnects from the game. *Removed the option to quick slot a repair kit as it was not functional. *Opening a menu while riding your horse will no longer cause the horse's animations to stutter. *All vanity pet mails now contain the following text: **"WARNING: The attached is a one-time redeemable item. To give it to another one of your characters, deposit it in your shared bank account, accessed from major cities. Do not delete a character when this item is in inventory or it will be permanently lost." *The following achievements will now be granted if you have previously completed the appropriate quest: **Giant-Friend **Skald-King's Salvation **Skald-King's Arrow *The Coldharbour achievement Meridia's Lightbearer will now be granted if you have completed the quest Wisdom of the Ages and have sided with the warriors. Quests General *Fixed an issue where NPC followers would not reappear if you had to log out, or leave and re-enter an area. *Fixed an issue where an event would deactivate for an entire group when the player character that triggered the event died. *Fixed multiple issues where you could not interact with objects for a quest. *Fixed multiple instances where all grouped player characters could not use doors. *Skeevers are no longer invisible while in their idle animation. Auridon *Silsailen Rescue: You will no longer take damage from extinguished fires. *^^A Hostile Situation: You will now be directed to the location to obtain a replacement disguise if needed. Bangkorai *A Token Trophy: If you die or leave Captain Helenus, you now have a compass pin directing you back to the fight. Coldharbour *Holes in the World: Mezha-dro will now assist you in combat. *Soul Survivors: All portals in the dungeon can now be used. Craglorn *Sara Benele at the Spellscar now has an appropriate greeting if you've never met the Star-Gazers before. *Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in the world. *Fixed an issue with the audio for delves and select areas in Craglorn. *Point-of-interest markers for delves in Craglorn will now all properly complete upon earning the achievement associated with the delve. *You can no longer walk away from the theater scene during "The Shattered and the Lost" where you learn what happened to the Mage. This will prevent you from getting your quest stuck in an uncompletable state. *Corrected compass pointer issues with the quests "Elemental Army" and "The Missing Guardian." *Corrected compass pointer issues in Molavar. *The book "The Unearthing of Kardala" now discovers the proper location. *The portal to leave the Celestial Thief's vision now has a quest pointer. *You can no longer revive during the boss fight with the Swarming Tide boss in Buried Sands. *Removed some wisp pulls inside Chiselshriek Mine that were not behaving as intended. *Fixed an issue where you could not advance the quest "Supreme Power" when approaching Minerva. Now you may speak to her to force advancement of the scene-watching step. *Fixed an issue where an interaction prompt for the Seeker's Sigil in Hircine's Haunt would persist for longer than intended. *Fixed an issue where Magical Anomalies would occasionally not drop loot for some players. *Corrected the potential to stand at the edge of some lava volumes and not take damage. Convection is fun! *Increased the difficulty for many creatures and bosses in delves throughout Craglorn. *Improved the stability of encounters in Rahni'Za. *Mzeklok in Rkundzelft will no longer stand abruptly when attacked, and the area that you can attack him is more reasonably sized. *Adjusted the ladders inside Shada's Tear so they no longer give you inappropriate prompts at odd camera angles. *Spider cocoons will no longer be accidentally targetable by player-buffing abilities. *Adjusted the loot you receive from Stomper in Shada's Tear. *Adjusted many details that you’ll see from the Death Recap for bosses in Craglorn so you can better understand what killed you. *Made some adjustments to protect against respawning in the Mage's Staff. *It is no longer possible to be knocked back into doors and become stuck in the Flame Atronach Lair section of Molavar. *Loot drops from chests, bosses, and daily quest containers will now grant rewards more appropriate for your character’s level. *Supreme Power: You will no longer be blocked by the quest step "Find Minerva" in Elinhir. You can now speak to Minerva to progress the quest. Deshaan *The Judgement of Veloth: Vox will now respawn after a short delay if she gets stuck during combat. *Plague Bringer: Merdyundril will no longer get stuck and block progression of the quest. Eastmarch *Mystery Metal: Magister Osanne will now only appear if you're on the quest or haven't killed her yet. Fighters Guild *The Fighters Guild progress bar now displays upon the completion of a Dark Anchor. Glenumbra *One of the Undaunted: You can now re-acquire this quest from Mordra even if you abandon it. *A Step Back in Time: Picking up swords will now consistently add them to your quest inventory. *The End of Extortion: You will no longer be blocked from completing this quest if you finish the quest Crosswych Reclaimed first. *The map for Angof's Sanctum now displays properly. Grahtwood *A Lasting Winter: This quest will no longer be blocked if you log out while on the quest step "Search General Endare's Corpse." *Flipping the Coin: You no longer have to leave the room to reset the puzzle. *The Honor of the Queen: The quest will now advance to the next step after talking to Azareth. *Eyes of Azura: It is no longer possible for Irrai to be killed while accompanying you on this quest. Greenshade *Right of Theft: Examining General Malgoth's skeleton will now consistently progress the quest. *Frighten the Fearsome: Hazazi will now always interact with you for this quest. Khenarthi's Roost *Tears of the Two Moons: Fixed an issue where the completion of this quest was not correctly triggering the map marker for the Temple of the Mourning Springs Point of Interest to show as completed (turn white.) Mages Guild *Long Lost Lore: Gutsripper will no longer get stuck and block the quest. Main Quest *Daughter of Giants: Fixed an issue where you could not interact with the axe. *^of Schemes]: Fixed an issue where Molag Bal would not appear in some situations. Malabal Tor *Reap What Is Sown: Fixed an issue that was causing some people to get stuck on the quest step "Eavesdrop on the Drublog Shaman." *Arithiel: You will no longer have issues with Arithiel not appearing if you choose to resurrect in place. Reaper's March *Gates of Fire: Fixed an issue in Senelana that would give you the error message "No suitable location found to jump to" when you attempted to jump to another player character in your group. *Baan Dar's Boast: Increased the number of Stranglers in the area. *Baan Dar's Boast: Abandoning this quest will no longer despawn unrelated NPCs, such as player character pets. *The Golden Claw: You will no longer see out-of-place effects triggered by other player characters that are interacting with the altars. *A Traitor's Luck: This quest will no longer become blocked if you log out of the game during it, or if Cariel becomes stuck. *A Traitor's Luck: The Captain will no longer get stuck and block your quest progress. Rivenspire *A Past Remembered: This quest can now be shared with your group members. Shadowfen *The Fangs of Sithis: Barvyn will now correctly reset to the front of the dungeon if you die and use a wayshrine, or if you log out. If Barvyn becomes stuck, he will now reset to his location at the end. Stonefalls *If you have the quest "To Fort Virak," you are now still able to complete it even after you have completed the Fort Virak objective. *If you die within the Vanguard Barracks, you will now be taken to the correct Wayshrine. *^Order]: Fixed an issue where Rhavil could repeatedly get stuck and reset. *Breaking Fort Virak: Fixed an issue where some player characters could not use the lever associated with this quest to open the door after passing the wisp puzzle. Stormhaven *Legacy of the Three: Arie, Gilbert, and Emory will no longer become stuck and block your quest progress. The Rift *Song of Awakening: You will now hear the song at the appropriate points in the quest. *Shattered Hopes: After killing Thallik Wormfather, the draugr will now always appear to finish the fight. *Trial of the Spirit: You will no longer have a nonfunctioning timer in your quest journal if you log out or fail the drinking challenge. *Geirmund's Guardian: If you log out during the Thane's speech, when you log back in Runehild will be present and you will be set to the "Talk to Thane Runehild step of this quest. Similarly, if you log out after completing this quest, Runehild will be present and available to grant the next quest when you log back in. *Smoke on the Horizon: Logging out during the steps for "Lead On, Claurth" or "I Know the Way" will no longer block this quest from being completed. *You can now obtain and complete the quests Securing the Pass and Names of the Fallen independently or together without issue. *Storming the Hall: The survivors will now run away after being saved, and the quest will advance. *Tomb Beneath the Mountain: After reviving, you can now use the quest item Hakra's Fragment to resummon your follower. UI Guild Store *The Guild Store has had several updates done to make it easier to filter items: **It is now possible to filter by Veteran Rank ranges in the Guild Store. The button appears to the left of the level range label and, when clicked, will change the level range to a VR range. **Weapons and Armor can now be filtered by Trait. **Crafting materials can now be filtered more easily. This update adds support for more detailed criteria when looking for an item for a given profession. ***For example, in Blacksmithing you can now specify what you're looking for relevant to Blacksmithing: Motifs, Style Materials, a specific Armor/Weapon Trait, Raw Materials, Refined Materials, and Tempers. **Food is no longer listed in two places in the filters. It now only shows up under the Consumables category. **When performing a new filter, the page is reset to page 0. **When going to the next/previous page in filter results, the scroll bar now resets to the top of the page. Maps *Fixed an issue where the map would not zoom properly in Belkarth. *Map pins for other player characters in your group will now appear in their proper locations. *Fixed an issue in various areas where quest pins would not match up between the map and compass. *Updated the Spindleclutch map to more accurately reflect the space. *Updated the map of Loriasel to be more accurate. *All areas of Earth Forge are now included on the map. Tooltips *Clarified the tooltip for Armor of the Seducer. *Edited the tooltip text for the Mage Trial Set bonus. *Updated the combat tips so they better reflect the correct key presses after rebinding the associated keys. Category:Online: Gameplay